Come On Stake Me Buffy
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Gatsby, a vampire slayer, and her sister move to mystic falls to live with their Aunt Jenna after their parents tragic death only to realize that instead of getting away from vamps they move to a town that's full of them. Damon/OC
1. Prologue

_"Come on Gatsby put some effort into it" my dad urged me on. I started punching with all I was worth at the punching bag. _

_"The most damage you can get done at this rate is maybe just being able to touch a vampire" my dad taunted me. I had to stop the swinging punching bag now to catch my breath.  
"Dad I swear I'm going to kill you if you give me one more critique" I told him. My dad smiled at me.  
"Punch harder than it'll help get out all those emotions from you're PMSing" he smirked._

_"Dad" I said in a shocked voice.  
"Honey I've lived with women my whole life believe me I know how everything goes" he joked. I rolled my eyes at him and started punching again. Eventually I had to stop for a break.  
"I want to talk to you about something" my dad told me as I took a sip of water, I nodded. He led me outside and the cold air felt nice after sweating in our little workout room for a while. _

_"I think it's time we tell Scarr about you know…"_

_"Us being vampire slayers" I told him. He nodded.  
"What's mom think about it?" I asked.  
"She wants her to wait a bit longer" he said.  
"It wouldn't hurt I mean I've barely even seen one around here and I've known about this secret for 2 years now?" _

_"Well that's because I'm so good at what I do"  
"Don't be too modest Daddio" I smiled.  
"I just want you girls to be safe" he told me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my arm as we watched the sunset outside our tiny little farm in Texas. I let out a yawn. _

_"Come on I think you're mom said dinner would be ready around this time" he told me. We both got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw my mom standing in the middle of the dining room with her back turned to us and we found some guy kissing her on her neck. My mom was motionless and the guy hadn't noticed our presence yet. _

_"Gatsby go get the **bag**" my dad whispered to me. I didn't bother not asking why as I saw the frightened look in his eyes. My dad was never scared. I suddenly realized this man was a vampire and he was sucking out my mom's blood. I ran to the garage and grabbed my dad's bag which carried the basic necessities every slayer needs stakes, crossbows, crosses, and holy water (which I'm sure every family has stored away in their garage). I felt relieved that my little sister Scarlett was at a friend's house tonight. I ran back into the dining room to find my dad fighting in hand to hand combat with the vampire, my mom was slumped on the floor with a lifeless look in her eyes. I was too scared to do anything even after years of training I never really expected to ever encounter a vampire.  
"Gatsby run" my dad shouted. I looked up to him but for some reason my body wouldn't move. While my dad was distracted the vampire managed to get a hold on him and snapped his neck.  
"DAD" I screamed. The vampire looked at me now. I made a scramble for one of the crossbows and shot at him but apparently it wasn't good enough. He got close to me now and clutched my face in one of his hands making me look into his terrifying eyes. I soon couldn't start to breath as the vampire tightened his grip and started to try and compel me. I reached for a stake and aimed as well as I could for his heart. He let go of me and backed off. His skin turned sort of marbley and then he fell to the ground. I had to catch my breath for a second as I realized what I had just done. I ran to my parents and saw there was no point in trying to save them. I didn't know what to do now. _

**_Set fire to the body just to make sure they're dead _**_my dad's voice rang out in my head. I could see the matches in the bag out of the corner of my eye. I had to do it. First thing I would need to do was get everything I needed and make sure Scarr was safe. I quickly ran up to my room and then Scarr's and packed our stuff while I was on the phone with her the whole time. I told her a lie about how the house had somehow caught on fire and that mom and dad died in the fire. I took one last look at my parents and then started spraying gasoline all over the place. I soon found myself at the front door with everything I needed I lit the match and then dropped and started to watch the house catch ablaze. I made a run for my car and quickly got in it and let myself cry my eyes out. There was no way I was ever going to tell Scarlett the truth about our parents and the family secret and there was no way I would ever let her get near a vampire. I now knew why my dad hadn't told me about them until I was 16 looking into that creature's eyes was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. I was going to continue what dad wanted me to do. I would continue my family heritage of being a vampire slayer. I looked in the review mirror to get one final look at my house but saw the vampire in my rear view mirror smiling at me his eyes looking hungry._

my car horn went off as my head slid onto it. I woke with a start realizing I had fallen asleep in my car waiting for my sister outside this party. It had been a couple months now after our parents died. Scarlett and I had been staying at one of her friends house for the remainder of the summer, but now it was time for school to start which meant Scarlett and I would have to move all the way to Mystic Falls to live with our Aunt Jenna and our cousins, who had also lost their parents this year.

_Great we can all have a big moping party in our pjs_ I remember thinking when I heard the news. I looked up and saw these two kids making out on the hood of my car. I honked my horn angrily at them and they looked at me with death glares. I checked my phone to see the time. It had been at least 2 hours now since Scarlett had sent me that text to pick her up. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car making sure to lock it. I had to make my way through the crowds of underage drinkers. It felt weird seeing kids who I'd watched grow up before my eyes get completely wasted at a stupid party.  
"Oh my god G.G. guys it's G.G." one of Scarlett's friends leaned on me. Nearly the whole party looked at me and cheered. I rolled my eyes at them in embarrassment.

"Where's Scarlett?" I asked.  
"Oh she went outside into the woods with this one college boy. Yeah I wouldn't want to interrupt them if I were you" she whispered to me. I immediately made for the back door and ran outside and saw the backyard went into the woods.  
"Scarr?" I asked. I took a deep breath and walked into them. All I could hear was silence.

"Scarr?"

"GATSBY" Scarlett screamed. That's when I ran for it looking everywhere for her. I finally ran into her, literally, and we both let out screams. Scarlett grabbed onto my arm tightly looking breathless. She finally caught her breath and looked at me and then she was fine. It was like someone had switched the panic mode off on her.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing" she said walking on.  
"You screamed for me Scarr" I told her.  
"I just did that to scare that one guy away"  
"You look terrified"  
"I'm fine" We both looked at each other and she clearly wanted to drop it.

"Alright then" I sighed as we walked on. I stepped on something and it sounded like crushing glass. I looked underneath my shoe and saw a pocket watch with a D engraved on it.  
"Finders keepers" Scarr said picking it up and stuffing it in her pocket.  
"That is probably filled with diseases" I warned her.  
"Then I'll clean it off with hand sanitizer god you're such a worrier" she stumbled drunkenly. I helped her walk to the car and immediately she fell asleep. I scoffed at her and drove back to her friend's house to pick up her stuff there was no use in me trying to get any sleep because I wanted to be on the road already to get to Mystic Falls in time for the first day of school. I got all of our stuff and put it in the trunk and also said thank you to the people who let us crash with them. Around 6 in the morning Scarlet groaned meaning she was awake.  
"Don't worry I have a Gatorade and a mcgriddle for you, perfect hangover breakfast" I told her. She just moaned and turned over in her seat.

"How long have you been driving?" she asked.

"Since 4ish" I checked my watch.  
"You're insane" she whined.  
"I'm only doing this so we can be on time for your first day of school"  
"I don't need an edumacation" she yawned. She sniffed something and gagged.  
"What's that smell?" she asked. I sniffed the air to and noticed some weird toxic smell then I saw the hood of my car was smoking and not to mention the gas tank was low and I was low on money. I pulled over and opened the trunk to find myself engulfed in smoke. I coughed and quickly moved away from it.  
"Well this is great" Scarlett crossed her arms being no help at all. Just then a Black Impala pulled over.  
"Nice did you steal it from the Winchesters" I joked with myself. The door opened and out came this guy in a leather jacket and aviator shades. I have to admit he did look really hot with his shaggy black and cheeky smile.  
"Looks like you have a problem here ladies" he smiled at us.  
"Yeah I'm out of gas and my car's smoking" I told him.  
"Let me take a look" he said going over to the hood of the car. I tried to lean against my car flirtatiously. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and realized Scarlett had actually gotten out of the car.  
"Can we talk please?" she asked desperately. I nodded.  
"One moment" I told the guy. Scarr pulled me out of earshot from him.  
"That's him" she whispered.  
"Him?" I asked pointing back to the hot dude once I realized she meant that he was the college dude from last night. She nodded.  
"Are you sure I mean you were pretty drunk"  
"Gabby please just make him go away. I don't know what happened between us last night but I'm just scared" Scarr pleaded with me and I saw she was serious.  
"Ok" I told her. When I went back the guy looked up at me and said some very technical car stuff.  
"Basically I could drive you two to a tow company if you want" he summarized.  
"No thank you" I told him kindly.  
"Are you serious?" he asked.  
"Yes" I told him. He was about to continue but then I just said.  
"Go" If he had made my sister so terrified then he didn't even deserve my attention. He backed off.  
"Alright then" he said slowly walking to his car.  
"How are you going to find your way then?" he asked. I threw Scarr my keys.  
"You steer I'll push" I told her and she nodded as she scooted into the driver's seat.  
"Bye then" I said watching him get in his car and leave.  
"Thank you" Scarr said. I hugged her.

* * *

Once we did get gas and the car fixed we were finally on the road again we had already missed the first day of school. Around the early afternoon we finally approached the small town and saw the sign that said _Welcome to Mystic Falls_. It was now time for us to start over and hopefully just hopefully there would be no vampires here.

**Yay end of first prologue sorry it was so short but I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Night of the Comet

"Sweetie we're here" I shook Scarlett awake as I parked in front of Aunt Jenna's house.  
"Don't call me sweetie you sound like a grandma" she said

"Whatever you say honeypie" I smiled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. The front door opened and Aunt Jenna ran out which meant Scarr and I had to get out of the car now. She gave us both a tight hugs.  
"Awwww look at you two it's been years. Scarr last time I saw you, you were in diapers" she said.

"I'm sure I'm still as cute as I was before though" she smirked. We waited for our cousins to come out and greet us but then we realized they were at school still.

"So I'll show you guys where you'll be staying and then we can pack" Jenna told us. The both of us nodded and followed Jenna around the house. It actually wasn't that bad it felt very homey.  
"And this is your guy's room" she told us as she showed us this room with two neatly made beds in it.  
"Wait we're sharing a room?" Scarr asked a bit disgusted. I elbowed her in the gut.  
"It's really nice" I told Jenna.

"I'm just so glad you two are here" she hugged us again.  
"You're parents were amazing people" she started to say. Scarlett and I internally groaned. Yes we were sad about our parents deaths but I swear it seemed like every person we ran into would talk to us about this. Of course we knew they were amazing people we lived with them.  
"I know I'll never make up for them" she continued looking a bit teary eyed. Scarr and I looked at each other. _Aren't we the ones who are supposed to start crying_ we both thought. We had to comfort Jenna and then we started grabbing boxes and lugging them up.  
"What's this?" Jenna asked grabbing _the_ bag filled with my vampire slaying equipment. I immediately snatched it out of her hands. She looked at me strangely.

"I need umm lady things badly and I have some in this purse" I said.  
"Ok" she said smiling at my weird behavior. When I walked in I saw Scarr was getting a glass of water.

"Ah hem" I said.  
"What?" she asked obliviously.  
"Hate to remind you princess that carrying boxes does include your help too" I told her.  
"Not if I'm talking to Jenna. You wouldn't want me to not socialize with my aunt now would you?"  
"True but you're not talking to her" I reminded her and just then Jenna came in.  
"So Jenna how are Elena and Jere?" she asked while evilly smiling up at me. I shook my head at her and continued unpacking. Right when I finished about maybe an hour later or so Jenna had already cracked open a bottle of wine. Her phone rang. She looked at it and then up at me.  
"Hey Gatsby, my favorite niece, would you like to go pick up Elena from a friend's house" she said.

"Why you haven't been drinking wine have you?" I asked and we all laughed at that.  
"No I wouldn't mind at all" I said feeling ready to go do something. She sent me the address. When I was walking into my car I saw this tall guy who just looked like a puppy or something and then I realized it was my cousin.  
"Jere!" I said excitedly.  
"Hey" he just nodded at me and passing right by me looking a bit distracted.  
"See you when I get back then" I told him and he ignored me. God I really hope Elena wasn't like this also. Last time we had seen each other though we both thought Barbies were cool so I tried not to make any big assumptions on what she would be like. I drove to the address and found this huge mansion. No one was waiting outside for me. I honked the horn and still nothing. I wish I had asked Jenna for Elena's number before I left. I got out of the car and knocked on the door to find it open.  
"Hello?" I asked walking into the completely empty house that was huge.  
"Elena" I heard this noise and a crow flew over my head scaring the hell out of me. I turned around and ran into someone. I backed away and looked up.  
"You have got to be kidding me" I said out loud when I saw it was the creep that scared the heck out of my sister and that had tried to give us a ride.  
"Hello again" he smiled at me. _Don't blush at his cute smile or his gorgeous blue eyes_ I instructed myself when I noticed the color of his eyes. Considering the last time I had seen him he was wearing sunglasses. I tried to think of a clever comeback but nothing came to mind.

"Are you stalking my sister and I?" I asked.  
"I live here" he said. _Oh great now I'm the stalker_ I thought.  
"I'm here to pick up my cousin Elena" I told him.

"Oh you know she's talking to my brother, so just come on in" he tried to lead me into the living room but I stood my ground.  
"I'll wait in here" I crossed my arms stubbornly.  
"Fine then" he shrugged walking on into there parlor. I just stood there waiting for Elena. I was trying to look anywhere but at the creep, but I just found myself looking back at him every once in awhile as he poured himself some whiskey. He was just standing there looking back at me too and he raised his eyebrows when our eyes met at one point.  
"I'm Damon by the way" he introduced himself.

"Hmmm interesting. I don't care" I told him.  
"Wow some forgot to take their anti-bitch pills" Damon said under his breath. Well he was certainly on his way to having me slap him right across the face. Again I couldn't think of a snappy comeback to reprimand him with and I could tell he knew that as he smirked at me.

"Gabby?" some chicks voice said from the side. I looked to my right and saw Elena she almost looked exactly the same as when we were younger except really pretty.

"Elena! Hi, Jenna told me to come pick you up" I told her hugging her.  
"It's so good seeing you" she smiled at me I looked at the guy behind her and saw that he was also incredibly handsome. Did like no ugly people live in this town?

"Oh this is my friend Stefan, Stefan this is my cousin Gatsby" I shook his hand. _She's into him_ I immediately assumed. We all stood in awkward silence for a moment.  
"So we should probably be going so bye" I said walking backwards.

"Really because I was going to break out the family photo albums and home movies for Elena. You know Stefan wasn't always the looker" Damon whispered to Elena. I looked between Stefan and Damon and just wondered how they could possibly be related.

"No we really should be going" Elena said probably noticing my uncomfortableness and I gave her a nod of thanks.  
"Nice meeting you Stefan" I said to him and I just nodded at Damon.  
"Bye Gatsby" Damon smiled at me. I turned around and ignored him. On my way out I saw Stefan giving Damon a death glare. I pushed what just happened to the back of my mind as I went out to my car. Right on the roof was the stupid crow from before.  
"Shoo you stupid bird" I waved it away. I got in with Elena behind me.  
"So it's been awhile" I said as I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues apparently" Elena explained to Jenna, Scarr, and I as we made dinner and made her tell us about who this mysterious Stefan Salvatore was. Once we were in the car we hadn't stopped talking to each other. It felt nice to actually open up to someone who was going through the same situation as me. For once I actually felt at home again and not like it was just Scarr and I all alone in the world.  
"Yeah but he's completely attractive" I commented taking a bite of a carrot stick.

"Just wait till you date a guy with mommy issues, or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues" Jenna smiled at us. The door opened and in came Jeremy wearing his hoody.

"Hello" I chimed at him and he nodded at me. _Oh well at least he knows I exist_ I thought.

"Jeremy where were you?" Jenna asked him angrily. Scarr and I looked at each other awkwardly as they started fighting. I personally thought everybody was going to act like they were a perfect family and then start fighting with each other at least after a week of us staying here but nope.

"Apparently Jere's been ditching class to go get stoned" Scarr told me as we laid down in bed that night.  
"What?" I asked completely shocked. She nodded proving that I heard her right. I let out a sigh.  
"Do you think we're going to be happy here?" she asked me.

"Maybe" I sighed rolling in bed now.

* * *

The first day of school wasn't that bad I mean it was normal. I ran into a lot of people who I hadn't seen since I was five and they very glad to welcome me back. It was nice to know though that Elena didn't exclude me when we would be in class together. Apparently tonight though was this big celebration for some comet that was going to fly over Mystic Falls. I helped Elena and Bonnie pass out flyers before the festivities started. I sort of droned out while Elena talked about her and Stefan's confusing relationship with Bonnie. _Lonely I'm so lonely_ I sang in my head as I started to internally complain about how single I was. I only had a couple boyfriends back home but the last one I had, had been my first love. His name was Adam he was completely adorable and would always do these cheesy things that made me feel so special. Like one time he asked me to prom by getting a pizza and when I opened the box on the top of the lid it said _I know this is cheesy but will you go to prom with me?_ I thought we would last forever but one day he just broke my heart when he broke up with me at a very out of the blue moment saying we just couldn't be together anymore, and there were no other excuses. My dad sort of saw it as a relief though since I had just started training to be a vampire slayer. I got over it very slowly but now I felt like I needed someone to love me like that again.

Once it started getting dark outside everyone was passing out candles and lighting each others. Somebody put there candle in front of mine and I instinctively lit. When I looked up I saw Stefan.  
"Oh hello" I smiled at him.  
"Hi" I looked behind me and saw Elena talking to Bonnie and then I looked at Stefan and saw he was looking at Elena very sweetly.

"Come on walk with me" I told him.  
"Alright then" he said.  
"Ok so basically I just want to establish some ground rules with you if you're going to date my cousin" I said going into my protective older sister mode. He gave me a confused look.  
"Oh don't give me that. I know you two at some point are going to end up together she can't stop talking about you" I informed him.  
"So what are the ground rules that you have for me then?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder and saw Elena heading towards us.  
"I'll cut it short. If you in any way mistreat or hurt my cousin there will be consequences" I explained.  
"Really and what might they be?" he asked.  
"Let's just say I own some weapons that may or may not be able to inflict pain on others" I half joked and he laughed at it.

"Ok so I better go because she's heading up so good luck" I smacked him on the shoulder awkwardly. I went over to my sister who was sitting on a blanket by herself looking at the comet. I sat down next to her and saw she was crying.  
"Mom and Dad would've loved this" she looked at me.

"Yeah and then they'd probably do tons of research on it before we even saw it then just try and talk to us about it for the whole night" I joked as I put a protective arm around her. I hadn't bothered telling her about the whole Damon incident because I'm sure it would've made her flip out. I looked around the little park area and saw that Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and now Stefan were looking around for someone.  
"Stefan what's going on?" I asked him.  
"It's nothing" he was lying but I just nodded my head. Scarlett let out a sigh.  
"I'm not in the mood for watching big pieces of ice and gas fly across the sky. Do you mind if we go home and like watch a movie or something?" she asked.  
"Yeah" I told her. I understood why she would want to do that. We were in a new town surrounded by new people and all we had were each other. We both felt so alone without our parents and I just kept torturing myself by thinking that I was a coward for not trying to save Dad at least when I had the chance. Eventually we got to our car after saying goodbye to a lot of people. When we got home I caught Jenna ransacking Jere's room, probably for drugs.  
"Do you need help with whatever it is you're doing?" I asked.  
"No it's fine. Believe me when he finds out I did this someone's going to have to play the good guy and that might have to be you" she told me. I nodded.  
"Well when you're done with your drug bust Officer Jenna feel free to join us downstairs" I invited her and then I quickly changed into my pj's and hopped onto the couch with Scarr.

* * *

"It's good to be home" Damon said to his brother after his failed attempt at trying to make him drink "actual" blood again. Stefan looked at him dumbfounded.

"Think I might stay awhile this town could use a wakeup call don't you think" Damon continued.

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" Damon told him.  
"Give Elena my best and her cousin to can't wait to see what can happen when I do some compulsion on her" Damon thought out loud before disappearing.

* * *

I had woken up to the blinding light of the main menu screen on the tv. Scarr and I must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. I heard this cawing noise and looked out the window to again see that stupid crow.

_Great I'm getting stalked by a freakin' bird_ I thought

**Again sorry it was so short I'm still sort of in that awkward beginning stage but I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. Friday Night Bites

"Gatsby are you sure that what you're doing is safe?" Scarr asked as we drove to school.  
"It's perfectly safe I do it all the time" I tried to say with a scrunchy in my mouth while I tried to put my hair up into a ponytail. I was trying to drive with my thighs steering the car so far it was going well. We hadn't been pulled over yet. I got my hair up.  
"Eyeliner please?"I asked.  
"Now you're seriously just asking for us to die" Scarlett said not handing it to me. I reached back in my purse.

"CAT!" Scarr screamed. I slammed on the breaks giving us both whiplash and realized I was only stopping at a stop sign and there was no cat. I looked at Scarlett and saw a mischievous smile splayed on her face.  
"Yes you are completely in control while multitasking" she joked. I just made childish noises at her. I heard someone honk behind us. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw we had sort of caused a backup I also saw Stefan behind me in his car. Great now I just felt embarrassed. I gave him a wave and drove on. Scarr was just laughing her head off now and I smacked her on the shoulder.  
"Ow I think you bruised me" she whined.  
"Baby" I rolled my eyes at her as we pulled into the school parking lot. I saw Matt wave at our car. Scarlett looked away and blushed. Then I looked between the two of them.  
"Is there something you would like to tell you're dear older sister miss Scarlett?" I asked.

"Like you can keep a secret?" she scoffed. _You wanna bet_ I challenged her.

"Please" I gave her the puppy dog pout.

"I kind of sort of like Matt" she smiled.

"Awwwww" I hugged her ruffling her hair.  
"I'm going to smack you if you do that again do you have any idea how long I worked on this" she said getting her hair back to its normal position.

"Right, right I get it you want to look perfect for Matty" I joked.  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. You're going to tease me relentlessly for this aren't you?" she crossed her arms.  
"um of course I will" I smiled at her as we got out of the car.

* * *

_Must stay awake_ I chanted in my head. My history teacher was asking some stupid question about what year WWII ended nobody answered and then he asked what year Pearl Harbor happened. _Don't make eye contact with him or else he'll call on you_ I advised myself.  
"Ms. King" my teacher asked. _Crap_ I thought. I lifted my head up showing that I did hear him.  
"Sorry to wake you up from you're nap but would you care to tell us when Pearl Harbor happened?" he asked.  
"A long time ago" I told him the truth. The class laughed at that.  
"December 7 1941" Stefan answered for me.  
"Thank you" I mouthed to him.  
"Correct answer Ms. King" my teacher joked at Stefan.

"Anytime" Stefan said. Then my teacher started quizzing him on dates in history. Stefan must've been a history buff because he got all of the dates right.

"Civil rights act?"

"1964"

"JFK assassination?" _1963_ I guessed in my head.

"1963" Stefan answered. _Nice now I know I'm not a complete idiot_ I cheered in my head.

"Martin Luther King?"

"1968"

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Row v. Wade?"

"1973" Elena and I made OMG faces at this. Practically the whole class was watching this like it was a tennis match.

"Brown v. Board?"

"1954"

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863"

"Korean War?"  
"1950-53"  
"Ha you're wrong it was fifty two" our teacher laughed at him. _Wow good for you mate you outsmarted a 17 year old_ I rolled my eyes at him.

"Uh actually sir it was '53" Stefan said quite positively. I snuck my phone out of my pocket and looked it up right as our teacher asked us to.  
"He's right the Korean War ended July 27th 1953" I said. _Ooooh I hope you're hungry cuz you just got served _ I thought towards my teacher immaturely.

* * *

"You're seriously trying out to be a cheerleader?" I asked

"Hmmm mmmm" she nodded. Then I saw she was looking at Matt practicing for football across the field.

"Wouldn't happen to be for the fact that you might catch the attention of a certain blondie?" I asked.  
"Possibly" she smiled.  
"Well you're probably going to make the squad because of your connections" I told her.  
"You think?"

"Oh yeah, soon you'll be doing herkeys and toe touches and stuff" I said while trying to attempt a herkey myself.  
"Don't ever do that again" she said blandly and I smiled at her.  
"Did I embarrass you? Well what if I did this M-A-T-T-Y MATTY MATTY YOU'RE SO FLY" I cheered and then Scarr covered my mouth.  
"Just go to the bleachers and I'll call you when I'm done" she sighed before I could embarrass her any further.  
"Good luck" I hugged her. I walked over to the bleachers and saw Stefan and sat down next to him.  
"You saved my life today" I told him as I plopped down next to him.  
"You're welcome" he smiled. We watched as the football players practiced.  
"Elena told me you're pretty good at football"  
"It's a pastime" he shrugged.

"That you do while be a loner" I joked quoting Elena.  
"You should go for it. I mean a lot of the guys are kind of um douches but you'll learn to ignore them" he shook his head.  
"I'll give you a nickel" I joked.  
"It's shiny" I added.  
"Well then since you put it that way why not?" he said getting up.  
"Really?" I asked not believing that, that actually worked. He nodded.  
"You and Elena will look so cute on game nights" I smiled. He ignored that and walked on. I now leaned back in the bleachers and felt like taking a nap.

* * *

"So you guys haven't seen Caroline at all today?" Scarlett asked Bonnie and Elena as the stretched out.

"Believe me I've called her a million times and got no answer" Bonnie said. Just then they heard loud music come from a black convertible and saw Caroline with this one guy wearing aviators. Scarlett froze from where she stood as she recognized the guy.  
"That must be the mysterious guy from the Grill" Bonnie said to her.  
"Nope it's not" Elena groaned. _Hang on she knows him?_ Scarlett thought. Caroline got out of the car and Scarlett now had a perfect view of who the guy was. He had followed her here but how? Why? She couldn't think of any answers to these questions.

"I got the other brother hope you don't' mind" Caroline chirped as she pushed past her friends.

The guy, from his spot in the car looked at Scarlett and waved.

"Scarr are you alright?" Elena asked her. Scarr shook her head. She didn't want to tell Elena how she was connected to this dude. She knew that she'd probably act the same way Gabby would and be extremely overprotective.

* * *

"How were tryout's? Did you make the team?" Damon asked as Stefan walked into his bedroom. Damon flipped through another page of Stefan's diary.  
"Very Emerson the way how you reveal your soul with so many adjectives" Damon started to tease before Stefan ripped the diary out of his hand.  
"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked worriedly.  
"I've been doing some soul searching and I want to apologize. I want us to start over and have things be like the old days again. You're my brother and if you want to live a normal human life than I want that for you too. I mean I could even try being a non living…living person. I want this for both of us" Damon acted a bit dramatically but then started laughing.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Damon" Stefan told his brother the truth.  
"Of course it doesn't" Damon replied sarcastically.

"I saw Elena btw, that stands for by the way. She was at cheerleading practice she looked so perky" Damon teased getting a death glare from Stefan.  
"Alright simmer down lover boy remember I told you I like her cousin, who didn't look to bad herself might I add. You wouldn't mind giving me her cell would you? Look at me sounding all modern" Damon said very proud of himself and then looked at his watch.  
"And speaking of hot chicks I've got to go pick up mine. I have a date wish me luck"

* * *

"I'm serious this trick works all the time" I told Bonnie as we made dinner.  
"No it just makes you look like an idiot"  
"Nu uh"  
"Go on then try it"

"Ok then" I threw a noodle that I was cooking at the wall to see if it would stick and it did.  
"OK now you eat one and tell me if they're done" I told her. She ate a noodle.  
"Noodles are done" she smiled.  
"I'm sorry what'd you say it sounded something like Gatsby you're a genius and I cant believe you came up with a fun way to check when the noodles are done" I joked. She shoved me. Bonnie started talking to us about how she was all freakishly psychic now. Somebody knocked on the door and Scarr went to go open it. While she was gone I pulled Elena and Bonnie into a huddle.  
"Ok how'd she do at tryouts?" I asked.  
"Amazing, Caroline told me she's on the team" Bonnie informed us. I had a little party inside my head.

When we sat down for dinner everybody was awkwardly silent.  
"So did Tanner (our history teacher/football coach) give you a hard time today?" I asked Stefan.  
"He did at first but I'm on the team so I must have done something right" Stefan smiled. I gave him a little applaud but nobody else joined. I didn't understand why Bonnie was acting so awkward around Stefan. I looked at Elena and she gave me a look saying we'd talk about it later.  
"Why don't you tell Stefan about you're family" Elena suggested to Bonnie.

"Um divorced, no mom, and I live with my dad" Bonnie answered.  
"I think she meant the witches" Scarr told her. That got Stefan's attention.  
"Bonnie's family has a whole lineage of witches it's really cool" Scarr continued.  
"Cool isn't the word I would use" Bonnie added. Finally the awkwardness was broken though as Stefan showed his interest in the subject. The doorbell rang and Elena and I got up to go get it.  
"I've got it. You already did enough tonight while making this delicious meal" I lied. Elena gave me a look of thanks, considering I had actually made dinner tonight, but I wanted her to look cool in front of Stefan. I went to open the door.  
"Surprise" Caroline said. I smiled at her and looked up and saw Damon behind her and he raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Bonnie said you guys were making dinner so we brought desert" Caroline walked in.  
"Hope you don't mind" Damon leaned in the doorway smiling at me.

"Actually I do" I slammed the door in his face.

"Gabby!" Caroline said very offended as she went to go open the door. I ran to Scarr. When she looked at the door and saw Damon she gripped my hand and I gave her a protective look. There was no way he could try and pull anything with all these people around. Apparently I wasn't the only one though who didn't want Damon here. Stefan almost argued with Elena but she let him come in. Scarr never left my side as we went into the living room for coffee and desert. Caroline wouldn't shut up but I also felt an immense amount of pride when she told Scarr how great she did today.  
"You don't seem like the cheerleader type Scarlett? If I'm correct" Damon talked to her.  
"Oh it's only because her parents died that's she's all mopey. I mean I swear it's easier to get some sort of cheerful reaction from an emo person than it is from her. Seriously like today was the first time I actually saw her fully smile. " Caroline said as she took a sip of coffee. Everyone stared at her incredulously.  
"Excuse me for a moment" Scarr got up and ran up the stairs. I glared at Caroline.  
"What?" she asked and then she realized what she said.  
"Oh my god Gabby I'm-"  
"Don't apologize to me" I said chasing after her. I ran up to our room and knocked on the door.  
"Scarr? Scarr?" I asked.  
"Scarr open the door" I said.  
"It's unlocked genius" she almost shouted back. I opened the door and walked out but didn't find Scarlett in their.  
"Over here" her voice directed me. I walked to our window and saw she had climbed into the tree. That was always Scarr's hiding place back home we had this huge tree that Scarr and I would go to if we ever were sad and needed to think about things.  
"You alright?" I asked looking out the window.  
"No" she wiped away some tears. I came out of the window and sat down next to her on a branch.  
"Caroline's an idiot. I said to make her feel better" and she laughed at that. I hugged her.  
"I can't believe he's here" she shivered at the thought of Damon.  
"He's Stefan's brother" I finally told her.  
"You didn't tell me this"  
"Because I thought you'd get scared"  
"You mean like I am right now?"  
"Yes" I nodded.

"Don't worry Stefan likes him as much as we do so if Damon try's anything on you again I'll tell him" I comforted her. She let out a sigh.  
"If I go back in do I have to go back downstairs"  
"No" I smiled at her. She got off the branch and I followed after her. We jumped through the window into our room.  
"Good night then" I kissed her on the top of her head.  
"Oh god now you're really starting to turn into mom" she said but I think that she liked it though. I went back downstairs.  
"Is she ok?" Elena asked.

"She's fine I talked to her and everything's all good. Although you will have to apologize tomorrow" I told Caroline and she nodded understanding. I grabbed everybody's dishes and went to the kitchen to go do them. Elena tried to help me but I gave her a threatening look that said _Sit down and socialize with your future boyfriend_. I turned on the hot water in the sink and picked up one of the glasses and almost dropped it and it was thankfully caught by Damon.  
"Thank you" I said grabbing it from him and putting it away. He just stood there. At this point I decided now was the best time to confront him.

"Quit following my sister please" I told him nicely. He gave me a confused look like he had no clue what I was talking about.  
"I'm sorry last time I checked I never hung around 16 year olds" he joked. I grit my teeth.

"That's not what she told me" I looked at him.  
"Listen to me alright before today I have never met your sister and I can see how protective you are over her so there is no way I would ever do anything to her with you watching over here" he said. He looked like he was telling the complete sincere truth. _No that's just his looks that could be fooling you_ I reminded myself. I cleared my throat and went back to cleaning.  
"Need any help?" he asked. _God he's cute_ I just kept thinking.  
"Sure" I gave in. I scooted to the side. He actually did help but we were both silent the whole time till Bonnie came to my rescue with Elena behind her. Then Damon left.  
"Thanks" I told Damon as he left the kitchen and he gave me this warm smile. Elena and Bonnie looked between me and the door Damon walked out of and then grinned at me.

"Stop it I know what you're going to say stop it" I snapped at them before smiling myself.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the living room after Damon had compelled her. Stefan gave his brother a disgusted look.

"She's human Damon, she's not a puppet that exists for you to feed on her whenever you want to" Stefan told Damon.  
"Sure she does that's what they're all for" Damon smirked.  
"Alright you had you're fun. You got to me, Elena, and Gatsby through Caroline good for you. Now it's time for you to go" Stefan ordered.

"It's not a problem because I've already been invited in and I'll come back tomorrow night and the night after that and I'll do whatever I want because that is what is normal to me"

"Although I wouldn't worry about Elena for awhile. That Gatsby's just so cute and fragile she's going to be fun" Damon smirked to himself. Just then Caroline and the rest of the girls came out.

* * *

"We should be going I have curfew" Caroline told Damon.  
"Right I wouldn't want wittle Carolwine to miss her curfew" Damon baby talked to her. We all walked them to the door and before Damon left he kissed me on the cheek. I tried to stop myself from blushing because he had shaken everybody else's hands. Caroline grabbed onto his shoulder and dragged him out.

* * *

"Take one more picture of me and I will break your camera" Scarr threatened as we walked to the pep rally before the game to kick off the season.

"But you look so cute" I smiled at her new cheer uniform. Then I looked to the side and saw Matt.

"MATT" I shouted for him to get his attention. I motioned him towards us.  
"No Gatsby no" Scarr begged.  
"You'll thank me for this later" I whispered to her.  
"Hey Gabby" he hugged me.  
"Hi" I smiled.

"I'm taking pictures for like sentimental memories so can I get a pic of you two together?" I asked.  
"Sure" he agreed. Then he looked at Scarr.  
"Wait Scarr?" he asked. She blushed.

"Hi" she squeaked. He started to stutter and I just stood there smiling like an idiot with my camera, but eventually I got the picture and it was adorable. The two of them walked off together. When I turned around I saw Stefan in his new football jersey.  
"Ooooh look at you in your new jersey" I smiled taking a picture of him.

"By the way you dropped this on the bleachers the other day" he said taking my necklace out of his pocket, that I had been wearing for forever. I hadn't even noticed that it had gone missing.  
"Thank you I would have gone insane" I sighed taking it from him. There was something different about it.

"Did you like dip this in perfume it smells like roses" I realized.  
"No it was sitting next to this candle my uncle lit at the house" Stefan said. I clipped it on.  
"Thank you" I said again.  
"Thank you for pushing me to do football"

"Eh it was nothing plus I have a gift for being very bossy I've been told" I joked. Elena came towards us and I saw she wasn't wearing her uniform.  
"I quit" she said before we could ask her.  
"I realized I just don't like cheerleading anymore but I frankly I've decided not to care" she crossed her arms.  
"Well good for you though" I complimented her. I took a quick picture of her and Stefan then we headed off to the rally. Tanner did this whole speech that got us all pumped up. I made eye contact with Scarr across the crowd and she did this signal that meant she was cold and needed a jacket.

"I'll be right back" I had to shout to Elena over the crowd. I walked to my car and spotted Jere drinking some hard alcohol in the back of some guys truck bed. I just rolled my eyes at him and apparently he caught it.

"You know you're not my mom" Jeremy told me.  
"Oh I'm sorry excuse me for caring about how you're drinking and throwing your life away" I admitted to him.  
"It's like you don't even care that your parents died" Jeremy said to me. That's when I spun around on him and used my slayer skills to slam him against the car.  
"Don't you dare say that you have no clue what the hell I went through when they died" I said to him my voice wavering. Then I let go of him forgetting how strong of a grip I had on him.  
"I'm sorry" I apologized looking down at my feet realizing I just yelled at my baby cousin. So was that why he was drinking and doing drugs because he missed his parents as well. I heard people dealt with death differently but I just never imagined little Jeremy getting into something like that. I saw him look at something behind me and I turned around and saw Tyler Lockwood heading straight towards us not looking to happy. Matt's sister,Vicky, was trying to stop him from doing something. Jeremy got up and started heading towards him. I followed after him not feeling to happy about what was going to happen next.  
"Why do you look so down?" Tyler said in this sort of teasing tone. I burst in between the two of them.  
"Ok Tyler I don't know what's going on but just walk away alright" I told him. He grabbed onto my arm now.  
"Move Gabby" he said.  
"Dude let go of my cousin" Jeremy said protectively and Tyler pushed me aside.  
"You going to pretend to be tough Gilbert or are you just trying to show off in front of Vicky? Oh and by the way you can have her when I'm done with her" Tyler said and then Jeremy punched him. Vicky and I yelled at them to stop as people from the pep rally gathered around to watch. Jeremy was getting beat down by Tyler. I saw Stefan on my right.  
"You have to stop them" I begged him. Stefan broke in and eventually the fight stopped but he got injured as well. While Jeremy had tried to cut Tyler with a broken bottle, Tyler had moved out of the way at the last second and Stefan got a cut instead. Jeremy didn't want help from either Elena or I so brought our attention towards Stefan, but we saw there was barely a scratch.

"He missed" Stefan said truthfully. I let it go but apparently Elena wouldn't as she just kept asking him what happened. We had to walk to the field though before the game started. While I was waiting in line with Elena I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Scarr trying to warm herself up.  
"Tell me what's missing from this picture?" she asked.  
"You're jacket! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot" I apologized.

"It's fine but if you wouldn't mind could you get it for me pleaseeeeee, no one's lending me theirs" she asked.  
"Sure good luck ok"

"Thanks"  
"Could you get me a ticket?" I asked Elena before I left.

"Of course" she said. I ran all the way out to the parking lot and got Scarr's jacket from my trunk. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and found Damon standing right in front of me.

"Oh my god you cared me" I breathed out a sigh of relief

"Sorry but um I'm hiding from Caroline" he whispered. I nodded understanding.

"The girl talks more than I can listen" he complained.  
"Well she's nice if you do get to know her" I told him.

"I just don't see it going any further than it is now" he sighed placing one arm against the car by my head.

"That's a shame she really likes you" I told him trying to make sure I wouldn't being hurting Caroline's feeling.  
"Well I don't feel the same" he said looking at me.  
"Sorry no" I just blurted out.  
"What?"  
"Caroline can annoy me sometimes but she's my friend so stop trying to put the moves on me. You seemed like a nice guy last night and that's what she needs"  
"You're right I do have other intentions, but so do you" he admitted.

"I beg you're pardon?"  
"You want me" he continued.  
"No" I said.

"You find yourself drawn to me, you think about me, I bet you even dream about me. And right now I bet you want to kiss me" he said to me and I saw something all weird happen to his eyes. It brought a flashback of the night to when my parents died and the vampire that killed them tried to compel me but maybe it was a trick of light. I got really close to Damon.  
"No, no,no, and hell no" I told him shooting down his suspicions.

"I'll tell you the truth when I say I believed your little act last night but now all my forgiveness I had for you is gone. Stay the hell away from me" I snapped at him storming off.

"IT'S NO WONDER KATHERINE LEFT YOU FOR STEFAN" I shouted at him as I headed towards the field. I knew that would sting and I'm usually not one to be harsh to people but he deserved it. Thank god for Elena for telling me, about his and Stefan's ex Katherine or else I would have no dirt on him.

* * *

I saw flashing lights as I got closer to the football field. I felt relief when I saw Matt with Scarr.

"What happened?" I asked walking up to them.  
"Another animal attack this time it attacked Tanner" Scarr explained. I didn't know how to react to this.  
"Was he the only one who got hurt?" I asked matt nodded. I handed Scarr her jacket when I saw she was shivering.  
"About time" she laughed and then she walked over to me and hugged me.

"We're gonna go then" I told Matt. He waved goodbye to us.

"I'll ask Elena for your number and text you" Scarr told him. He nodded again. I put my arm around Scarr's shoulders.  
"So you know what I could go for?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"Ice cream with chocolate all over it"  
"You read my mind hermana, you read my mind" I told her.

* * *

It was early morning when Damon found himself in Gatsby's room. He had no clue why he felt himself attracted to her she just did in some strange way. It might've been the way she didn't fall for any of the usual crap he put on for other girls. She seemed real and sweet. Damon looked down at Gatsby and saw her sleeping form. He reached out a finger and gently stroked her face. She must've liked that as she smiled in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead to see what else would happen still she was smiling in her sleep. Then she started to stir and he climbed out the window quickly. Just as Gastsby sat up and rubbed her eyes surprised to find herself smiling for no apparent reason.


	4. Founders Day

"Did you get everything?" I asked Scarr from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yes" she rolled her eyes at me.  
"Phone?"  
"Yes"

"Ipod?"

"Yes"

"Cheer uniform?" She groaned in annoyance as she had to walk back up the stairs.

"AHHHHH if you guys are going to play tonsil hock shut the door" I could hear her shout at Stefan and Elena. I laughed at her and then heard the doorbell ring. I opened it, shocked to find who was at the door. He still looked just like I remembered him. Dark hair, blue eyes, adorable face, and this aura about him that made you just want to hug him.

"Adam" I said shocked to see him. He gave me one of his heartwarming smiles that just made me melt.  
"Hi Gabby" he sighed.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I just moved here and heard you were in town. So I thought I'd come visit" he told me.

"I got it now come on let's go" Scarr said and then she stopped when she saw Adam in the doorway. She scoffed at him and bumped into him on purpose as she walked out to my car. Adam and I looked at each other. My heart just wanted to explode right now, but I had to remember that he broke up with me for no reason at all and that I shouldn't be so ready to tell him how much I missed. I had to cough to break the awkward silence.

"I have to drop Scarr off at practice maybe we can meet up later?"  
"Sure. I just got a job at The Grill and my breaks at 12:30 if you want to meet up around that time?" I nodded.  
"See you there then" he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to his truck. I went over to my car.  
"What's that jerk want?" Scarr asked as we buckled our seat belts. I gave her a look.  
"Well excuse me for being protective over my sister. I mean he made you cry for days" she reminded me.  
"I know, I know" I sighed.

"So quick change of subject quit poking at my face at night it's weird Edward Cullen" I looked at her.  
"What?" she asked completely shocked.  
"I know it's you because someone keeps like poking my face at night and I doubt it's Elena,Jenna, or god forbid Jeremy"  
"You're going crazy" she started to sing. I rolled my eyes at her. We pulled up into the parking lot and waved at Bonnie.  
"Ok I'll see you soon and make sure you don't go all putty in front of Adam alright? Remember you are strong independent woman that doesn't need him" she reminded me.

"Thank you I didn't know you had a side job as my therapist Oprah" I smirked at her. After that I drove to the Grill. When I walked in I spotted Adam just signing off for his break.

"Hi" he said awkwardly to me.  
"Hi" I smiled back. We got some coffee and sat out in this little park area. We talked about how our lives were going. It felt great to talk to him again but it didn't feel like it used to be.  
"Alright I'm going to just say it" I sighed. Adam looked at me.  
"Why'd we break up?" I asked.  
"I never wanted too"  
"Well then why did you. You gave me no excuse" I started to get angry with him.  
"It was my brother" he looked down.  
"Jace?" I asked. He nodded.  
"He got into some bad things that we couldn't fix. My parents wanted us all to spend more time together so we could help him out so they made me break up with you thinking that would help our 'family relationship" he said. I grabbed onto his hand.  
"You couldn't have just said that then you stupid idiot?" I said. He smiled at me then looked up at something behind me and I saw his eyes were filled with hatred.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting something? I just wanted to say hi to Gabby over here" Damon's voice said behind us. I turned around and saw him wearing his aviator sunglasses. I ignored him.  
"Come on you can't still be mad about the football game can you?" Damon teased. I just ignored him and then Damon looked up at Adam.

"Hello Parker" he smirked.

"Salvatore" Adam said back.

"You two know each other?" I asked Adam.  
"Me and Jace used to be the best of friends how's he doing by the way?" Damon asked. He must have hit a nerve because Adam stood up and I had to get in between him noticing a fight about to happen.  
"Just ignore him Adam that's what I always do" I looked at Adam leading him back towards the Grill.

"Au revoir then Gabby" Damon smiled at me.

"You alright? You looked like you wanted to beat him up?" I asked.  
"I probably could've anyways"

"Don't worry I wouldn't have stopped you" he smiled at me. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket when we got inside. I checked it and saw a text from Elena reminding me that I had to go to this Founders Day party. I rolled my eyes as I realized I had nothing to wear.  
"You ok?"  
"It's this thing I have to go to tonight?"

"Founder's Day party?" He guessed.

"Correct Sherlock Holmes"

"Saw it on the poster behind you" he pointed out laughing. I stuck my lounge out at him.  
"Gatsby King may I have the honor of being your escort to the Founders Day celebration" he asked in this fake British accent.  
"Why yes you may Mr. Adam Parker" I joked back and he enveloped me in a hug. Over his shoulder I spotted Damon sort of glaring at us but I just ignored him.

* * *

Scarr got in the car when I picked her up from practice looking all smiley.  
"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing" she squeaked.  
"Ok well you have to tell me now since you just said nothing" I teased her.  
"You promise not to hit me on the arm repeatedly out of excitement when I tell you this?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Matt asked if he could be escort to the Founders Day party" I totally broke my promise as we both screamed like a bunch of fangirls.  
"I have a date too" I sang.  
"Oh god it's not?"  
"Yes it is and don't worry everything's all good now" I told her. She gave me a hesitant look.  
"Although something weird did go down with him today" I admitted.  
"Tell me" she said very interested.

"It's nothing big it's just Damon showed up and asked how Adam's brother was and Adam looked like he wanted kick Damon's ass" I said.  
"OH my god what if they were like in gang together and they murdered someone. OOoh oooh or like they stole a bunch of drugs. OOOOOOH wait what if Damon is Adam's brother's boyfriend who cheated on him" Scarr theorized I just looked at her like she was crazy.  
"What those could be real theories" she shrugged.

"Listen all you have to do is be nice to him" I told her.

"Fine I guess I could do that" she sighed overdramatically. When we got home we rushed to our room. On our way upstairs I passed by Elena doing her hair and makeup by herself looking very lonely.

"Would you mind um helping Scarr with her hair and mine as well? We both are terrible when it comes to doing sexy hair" I joked. Elena smiled at me.  
"Sure. I thought you were just going to show up in your sweats though because it wasn't a big deal" she laughed.  
"I was going to do that until. I ran into my ex today" I mumbled the last part. Elena gave me a knowing look.  
"Scarr already gave me the talk and don't worry everything's good" I assured her.

"And he's so hot" I said. I was starting sound like a twelve year old who had a crush on Justin Bieber.

* * *

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked as he walked around Stefan's room.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked.

"Well it's only fitting we were at the very first one remember" Damon reminded him.  
"I think it's fitting that we don't draw attention to ourselves"  
"So you should stay then" Damon retorted.  
"I'll make sure your girls have a good time. Not to mention I have to keep an eye on Adam now" Damon sighed. Stefan placed down his drink.  
"Jace's brother?" Stefan asked.  
"Yeah glad to know that you remember my old partner in crime we were like the 3 amigos once. You, me, and Jace. You know when you were fun. Anyways his little bro is back in town and you'll never guess who his old lover girl used to be?" Damon told him smiling at his brother through the mirror while he put a shirt on.

"Damon I know what you're thinking" Stefan assumed.  
"What that if he blabs to Gabby about us I'll snap the little twerps neck? Of course, you know me so well dear brother" Damon said as if it was a joke.

* * *

"Alright I am finished" Elena announced as she curled the last piece of my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror.  
"You are amazing, you made me beautiful" I hugged her. She rolled her eyes at my low self esteem. I then helped her with her makeup while Scarr was getting dressed. We had done her hair and makeup first.  
"Hey guys what do you think of this?" Scarr asked coming into the bathroom wearing this short pale pink dress that was lacy at the top.  
"Awww look Gabby, Scarr's growing up" Elena said.  
"You look so cute" I smiled at her. She blushed and looked down at her dress. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Crap that's Matt I told him to pick me up early so he could drive me there" she said doing a once over in the mirror.  
"You guys aren't going to ride with Adam and I?" I asked.

"No, there's no way I would ride in the same car with you. You'd just embarrass me" she scoffed. I felt very offended now. She then ran downstairs telling us that she'd meet us at the party.

"Elena am I doing the right thing?" I asked her as I put some eye makeup on her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Going with Adam to this thing, I was thinking that after this we could get back together"  
"After you said he broke your heart?"  
"It's just he told me why he broke up with me and I think he still loves me and I still love him" I told her.  
"Do what your heart tells you to do then" she simply said.  
"You sound like a Disney movie" I laughed at her.  
"But it's the truth" she smiled at me.  
"You seem happy with him" she added. I did, I couldn't admit that there were butterflies in my stomach right now at the thought of going to the Founders Day party with him. When I finished Elena I went to go put on my dress. My dress was short and cute. It was red with white polka dots and had a red bow belt and poofed out at the skirt. I ran, as fast as I could in heels, down the stairs once Adam rang the doorbell. He was wearing a nice suit. He paused for a moment when I opened the door and he blushed.  
"Wow you look amazing" he said. I blushed now. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"Shall we go forth to the party then my dear lady?" he asked using his fake British accent again.  
"Oh I suppose" I said back in the same accent. I froze for a moment when I realized that the way to his car was not only down hill but also grassy.

"I can help with that" Adam smiled at me, noticing my problem as he scooped me up bridal style.  
"You don't have to do this" I smiled up at him. He shrugged nonchalantly and we got in his car and drove to the party. We met up with Stefan and Elena and I was very thankful that Stefan and Adam did not have the same reaction with each other as Adam had with Damon. Stefan and Adam even split off from us at one point to talk about something.

"Alright I can see why you want to get back together with him" Elena said to me.  
"He is amazing isn't he?"

"I think he really cares about you" she smiled at me. We looked Adam and Stefan talking to each other.  
"Aww look at our two men talking about guy stuff probably. I'm so glad they get along. Now we can have group dates" I confided in Elena which made her laugh. This night seemed to be going perfectly except for one thing. Damon was at the party. I tried to avoid him at all cost as I saw him walking around with Caroline. Every now and then I'd catch his gaze but then he'd turn away the minute I noticed him looking at me. Apparently Adam noticed to and he suggested we go look at some of the artifacts that were being showcased at the party. Some of the stuff was interesting, but I wasn't much of a historical person. At one point we even found the original guest list from the first founders day party.  
"That's weird" I chuckled to myself as I noticed something on the list.

"The names Stefan and Damon Salvatore are on here. Guess the names must stick in the family then?" I assumed.  
"Yeah weird right" Adam said a bit nervously.

"They're the original Salvatore brothers. Tragic story too" Damon said as he appeared behind us with Caroline at his side.

"We're good without hearing a history lesson" Adam tried to say nicely. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure you'd love to hear more about it wouldn't you Gabby" Damon said using my nickname.  
"Gatsby" I corrected him rudely looking between him and Caroline wondering if she knew that he wasn't interested in her anymore and that he was just leading her on.  
"Well I'm bored. I wanna dance and Damon won't dance with me" Caroline whined.

"Could I borrow your date?" she asked me looking at Adam.  
"Um" I laughed awkwardly. _NO_ I said in my mind.

"One dance won't hurt" Adam told her again being polite.  
"I'll save the last one for you though" he said to me. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand before he left. I then glared at Damon and started to walk away and he grabbed my wrist.  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
" I want to apologize. For the other night for being such a-"

"Dick" I told him crossing my arms stubbornly.  
"I was going to say world class jerk but that works too. There really is no excuse for why I tried to kiss you. It just was a spur of the moment thing" he tried to explain. _This isn't really helping your case_ I thought.  
"I know I'm probably not getting through to you so I just wanted to say sorry" he said. _Don't you dare look at those puppy dog eyes he's giving you right now Gatsby King_ I warned myself. I heard one of my favorite slow songs come on outside.

"You like Dave Matthews Band too?" he asked noticing how I must have perked up at hearing this song.  
"Just this song, Crash Into Me" I told him noticing him slightly swaying to it also.

"Well then would you mind dancing with me to this song?" he asked. Before I could even say anything he led me out onto the dance floor and put his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand. I tried not to pay attention to how close we were. I looked away from him noticing that Adam and Caroline were now having drinks paying no attention to Damon and I. I could feel that Damon was looking at me the whole time. Soon I couldn't handle it anymore and once I finally looked up at him I found myself caught in his blue eyes. He had a small smirk on his lips and I could feel a small smile forming on mine now as our foreheads were almost touching now.  
"Excuse me mind if I break in" Adam said tapping Damon on the shoulder. It both took us a second to realize how close we were to each other. Adam and Caroline were looking at us a bit astonished. Damon cleared his throat.  
"She's all yours Parker" Damon said raising his eyebrows at Adam before walking away. I looked back at Adam now and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she watched Gatsby and Adam dance with each other both looked incredibly in love with the other.  
"They look so cute together" she said wishing Damon would dance with her like that and also feeling slightly jealous that Damon was so eager to dance with Gatsby but not at all with her.  
"Don't talk" Damon said a bit disgustedly to her while watching Gatsby as well. Also feeling jealous of how she was dancing with Adam. He made eye contact with Adam during their dance and the two of them had some sort of silent conversation. The minute the song was over Adam lied to Gatsby and told her he was going to get drinks.  
"Go hang out with Gatsby" Damon compelled Caroline. She stayed silent for a moment and then skipped over to Gatsby. Damon waited for a moment till Adam caught up with him and the two of them walked into a little neck of the woods in silent. Once they were sure no one would hear them Damon was the first to speak.  
"Alright I'm going to get down to business here and just ask. When are you planning on about telling the whole world about me?"

"I just came here to be back with Gabby" Adam plainly said. Damon laughed at his stupid answer.

"No seriously though when are you planning on squealing?" Damon asked.

"Tonight then" Adam said silently challenging Damon now.  
"Oooh you sound quite tough even without Jace around to protect you"  
"I don't need him and if I were you I'd be scared of what will happen when I tell Gabby"  
"Really are those words that you really want to say to a vampire? Because right now you're this close to getting killed" Damon threatened. Then he didn't even wait for Adam to answer. He just grabbed him and snapped his neck. He then nonchalantly walked back to the party feeling no sympathy.

* * *

Caroline and I were touching up our makeup.  
"So you and Adam are together right?" she asked.  
"Well not exactly but I'm planning on asking if he's alright with us being you know boyfriend and girlfriend again" I smiled.

"Really that's not the impression I got" she whispered. I knew she meant about me and Damon dancing tonight. While she was putting on some lip gloss I noticed the sleeve of her sweater slide down on her shoulder and then I saw something that made me gasp.  
"Caroline what is that?" I asked.  
"Nothing" she lied pulling up her sleeve. I pulled her sleeve fully down now and saw bite marks.  
"Gabby stop" she protested as I examined what was now behind her scarf she was wearing and saw even more marks on her neck. No it couldn't be? Not here, I was supposed to have runaway from all these vampires.  
"Did Damon do this to you?" I asked.  
"No just stop ok" she begged. I stormed outside looking for Damon. While I was looking for him I ran into Scarr.  
"Go home" I ordered grabbing her arm.  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked taking her arm out of my grasp.  
"Scarr you need to leave now just get Matt and tell him to take you home" I told her. Mainly all I wanted right now was for her to be safe. Scarr must have noticed the hectic look in my eyes as she nodded. I quickly tried to look for something made out of wood feeling angry now that I didn't bring a stake with me just in case. I found a table in a secluded area and pulled a part one of the legs making it slightly uneven. This would do. I quickly shoved the homemade stake I had made into a little purse I had. I continued scoping out the area for Damon and soon found him getting a drink.  
"Hey Gabby what's up? Have you seen Adam?" he asked. I gave him an angry look and started walking off to a secluded area knowing that he would follow me. And I was right once I found an empty spot I saw he was right behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking worried. I nervously grabbed the stake. This would be the first time I ever faced a vampire since my parents death. Without explanation I planted the stake into Damon's chest not knowing if I missed. He looked shocked for a moment and then ripped the stake out of him. I ran for my life and ran into Stefan. I nearly screamed bloody murder when I ran into him.  
"Stefan it's Damon he's a vampire. I'm sorry but I tried to stab him, he's attacking Caroline and-" I burst into tears as he hugged me.

"Please just let me kill Buffy the half-assed vampire slayer now" Damon said behind me. Stefan put me behind him now protectively.  
"Leave her alone" Stefan said.

"You're going to protect her? She just tried to kill me"  
"Damon back off we wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we" Stefan bargained. Damon glared at me.  
"Be careful" he warned me before running off.

"Stefan what just happened?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. Then it suddenly clicked.  
"Oh god you're a vampire too?" I realized ready to make a run for it.  
"Yes" he answered except he looked calm about it. I didn't know what to say.  
"Listen to me though. There is no way I would ever hurt you or anybody else alright" he said making sure I looked into his eyes and he was being genuinely honest about it.  
"But Damon-"

"I won't let him get you. I am nothing like him Gabby you have nothing to worry about. As long as you have me around I'll make sure everybody is safe" he promised. I then hugged him and I wiped away my tears. After our hug Stefan walked me protectively back to the party and made sure I was safe when he left me with Elena.

* * *

"I swear I didn't tell her anything" Caroline said as Damon dragged her away from the party.  
"She almost killed me" he said to her.  
"I swear though I didn't" she started to cry. Damon let out a sigh as he knew of what he had to do next.

"You drive me crazy sometimes you know that" he said kissing the top of her head and she relaxed a bit.  
"Unfortunatley though I'll have to kill you now" he told her biting into her neck. He soon stopped though as he felt pain coursing through him after drinking her blood.  
"What the hell" he coughed.  
"Stefan told me he couldn't get vervain in you through spiking your drink. So he asked me to help" Adam smirked as he came out through the woods having seen everything.  
"Jace made you join the vamp society then?" Damon groaned. Stefan soon showed up next to him.

"Thanks for helping" Stefan said to Adam.  
"Anytime" Adam replied.  
"You need to go back to Gabby" Stefan told him.  
"I will" he nodded running back. While Stefan took Damon away.

* * *

"Sorry I got lost it's a big house" Adam apologized as he came over to me with some drinks in his hands. I put on a sad smile and without explanation Adam wrapped his arms around me. We then left and drove home. Adam walked me to my doorway.  
"Do you want to come in?" I asked him once I opened the door.  
"Sure" he smiled. We both walked in and sat on the couch for awhile he had his arms wrapped around me. He had no idea how much I needed this right now. I finally fell asleep though and I knew somehow he didn't leave my side at all that night.

**OOoooooo so what'd you think. Review if you liked it bye!**


	5. You're Undead to me part 1

**Hello I have been asked to update this so here is a small update that I hope you all enjoy :D  
**

_"What? It ends like that?" Adam snapped as we finished up Inception. I laughed at him and took a bite of the top ramen noodles we had made together. We were having a little date night tonight since everyone else was out. _

_"So movies finished what should we do next?" he asked looking at me as he leaned back on the couch. I put my feet up on his lap. _

_"You could give me a foot massage" I bargained. He gave me this smirk and then his face turned serious. _

_"What?" I asked. He leaned into me cupped my cheek and then kissed me. It was sweet and loving just like I remembered the way they used to be.  
"I love you" he whispered when we split apart from each other. I smiled.  
"I love you too" I told him. It had been the first time we said it to each other after being broken up for so long. The next thing I knew Adam was carrying me up the stairs and I just couldn't stop giggling. When we got to my room. Adam put me down and dropped me on my bed. I propped myself on my elbows as Adam turned from me and took his shirt off. I got up and walked to him from behind and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Someone's been working out" I noticed. I heard this dark chuckle as I kissed Adams neck. Then Adam turned around and I nearly screamed when I saw it wasn't Adam anymore. I was suddenly looking at Damon. He pulled me closer to him.  
"So where were we?" he asked as his eyes went all dark and I could see the veins underneath his eyes now. _

I woke up with a small scream when I heard a tapping on my window. Judging by how light my room was I guessed it was around the early morning. I heard the tapping noise again. I walked to my window and saw Stefan sitting in the tree. I opened up the window.  
"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"We need to talk" he whispered.  
"Now?" he gave me this sheepish smile.  
"Go away" I started to shut the window. I expected him to at least stop me but I actually was able to shut it. It was about four o'clock in the morning, I was tired, and I mainly didn't want to talk to any vampires.  
"So we'll talk later then?" I heard his muffled voice through the window. I glared at him and shut the blinds completely obstructing him from my view.  
"What's going on?" Scarr asked as she stretched out in bed. Then she shot up like a bullet.  
"Holy crap did I sleep in?" she asked sounding scared when she noticed how dark the room was.  
"No I just had a nightmare and walked around for a bit go back to sleep" I mumbled as I went to my bed and plopped down onto it falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Eck Monday's" Elena grumbled as she carpooled to school with Scarlet and I.  
"Agreed I like didn't do any homework this weekend because Matty hasn't stopped texting me" Scarr tried to sound annoyed but I could see the smile on her face. Just then as if on cue she got a text message.  
"I really hope I don't see Stefan today" Elena sighed.  
"Same here" I added. She gave me a look. _Oh crap right yeah she doesn't know the real reason why she should be mad at him_ I realized.  
"I mean come on that vague message he left you and all those secrets he's been hiding it's completely moronic. I hope we don't see his stupid plaid wearing face again" I joked making her feel better. She smiled at me.  
"Well at least everything's going good with you" she said.

"How?"  
"You know you and Adam" she nudged me. I blushed and looked down into my lap for a moment.

"Is it official now are you two boyfriend and girlfriend" she asked.  
"Yeah" I told her. She let out this squeal.  
"The two of you are absolutely adorable together" I parked my car in the school parking lot. When we got out we split off from each other as we headed in different directions.  
"So like I can't decide on how much makeup I should wear to school if Matty and I are going to 'officially' be together. I mean should I do cute and sweet so he see's all of my natural features or should I do dark and sexy so other guys are slightly attracted to me but I'll have to tell them no for fun?" Scarlet asked me as we walked in the same direction towards our lockers.  
"I don't know" I told her. I already knew if I told her one thing she'd just do the opposite.

"Sweet and cute it is" she agreed with herself. I smiled at her.  
"Scarr!" Caroline shouted at her as she chased her down. Caroline strangely looked completely normal as if this weekend hadn't even happened. When she finally got to us she stopped and looked at Scarr and then smiled to herself.  
"I have a bikini you can borrow at home. Can you do the car wash this weekend?" she asked her as she handed her this yellow flyer.  
"Excuse me?" I asked sounding a bit motherly.  
"The bikini car wash it's a fundraiser and we need all of our sexiest people washing those cars. You'd do well too" Caroline smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes a bit.  
"Excuse me do you two mind if I talk to Gabby" Stefan's voice said behind me. Caroline and Scarr just looked at him.  
"Um sure I have that thing to do at that one place" Scarr quickly ran off. Caroline just stood there for a moment and then smiled at us awkwardly before walking away.  
"I thought I told you this morning I had no intention of talking" I whispered to him.

"Yeah I got that when you shut your window in my face"  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just pull my stake out on you right now"  
"You have one on you now"  
"Get to the point count dramacula"

"Listen we need to talk, just the two of us I promise Damon won't do anything to you or anyone else ever again" I was a bit hesitant now to believe him.

"What's that supposed to mean, you did you send him off to Sunnydale to go piss off another vampire slayer?"  
"You're talking about Buffy right?" he asked trying to be funny with me.

"Haha you're a whedonite" I chimed sarcastically.  
"The point is we could work well together. I just need you to trust me"

"That's kinda hard to do when I'm a normal human being and you're a natural killer"

"Believe if I was going to kill you pretty sure I would've done it by now"

"So why haven't you?"

"Like I said I think we need each other" I crossed my arms and looked at him frustratedly. He honestly didn't seem like a bad guy and I hadn't heard of Damon lately so maybe he actually was a good guy.  
"When do you wanna talk?" I asked.

"Meet me at the boarding house after school?"  
"Sure" I agreed.  
"Be aware that I will have some weaponry on me" I assured him.


End file.
